


justice

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [310]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Vriska, you’ve gone way too far this time.” The troll said. “This isn’t right?”
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [310]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	justice

Terezi felt like she was going to puke any second. In front of her were thirty trolls of all ages, wigglers to late teens, but the vast majority were newly pupated trolls, all lowbloods. They were all tied up, starved, and many had bloody wounds over their gray skin. They had lost all hope, and all they did was staring into nothing while groaning, while waiting for their terrible end, in the belly of Vriska’s lusus.

This was insane, this was sick.

“Vriska, you’ve gone way too far this time.” The troll said. “This isn’t right?”

“The hell do you mean by that? This is my lusus’ food, there’s nothing wrong here.”

“There’s THIRTY PEOPLE! You only need three at the most! And look at them! This is not something a good person would do. What would you do if you were treated like this?”

As she finished the sentence, Vriska smiled at her, before laughing.

Pathetic.

“The world will not treat you better just because you’re a good person.” Vriska said coldly, giving Terezi a dirty look. “Only the strong survive while the weak are meant too, and  _ deserve  _ to die, and I thought you of all people would understand. These shitty children here aren’t real trolls anyway. A real troll would have never been weak enough to get captured, so who cares if they die?”

“Who cares? WHO CARES?!?” Terezi shouted, baring her fangs. She was getting angrier by the second. “Their lususes care! Their friends care! Their quadrantmates care! Just because we don’t know them doesn’t mean they don’t have a life! These are people Vriska, and you can’t fucking keep killing so many!”

“The hell do you mean? You know full well I have to feed my lusus you fucking nookeating bitch!”

“Your lusus would stay healthy with ten times less trolls! Yet you keep catching and killing them for fun! And you’re keeping them alive for the feeding! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re sick!”

Vriska tensed, giving Terezi a death glare while showing off her sharp, yellow claws. Her ears were pointed backwards and her anger grew by the second.

“You call me sick? I’m pretty sure you were the one volunteer to help me. You know, because of justice and all, or did your fried thinkpan already forget?”

“This is not justice! This is plain sadism! I can’t take part in this anymore!”

“Really? You’re just going to leave me that easily? Me of all people? You’re making a mistake.”

“No, I’m not. You’re sick, and I refuse to be your puppet.”

“Fine. Leave then, before you become lunch.”

She left, and Vriska fell onto the grounds, tears streaming down her face. It’s not that she  _ wanted  _ to do this, but she had too. And, she hated it.

Now she had lost Terezi, in an attempt to save her from her lusus, who would eat anyone she held fear if she was ever truly hungry. That is why she always fed her so much, to protect Terezi.

But she guessed that didn’t work out either.

Nothing did, and the taunting from her lusus grew stronger in her head.


End file.
